femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winifred (The New Adventures of Robin Hood)
Winifred (Chantal Marcks) is a secondary antagonist in the 1997 episode "Witches of the Abbey" for the action adventure TV series "The New Adventures of Robin Hood". Chantal Marcks is misidentified as playing Hester in the episode, but Maria Lennon is clearly identified as Hester in the show. Winifred is one of three beautiful and evil witches who are led by Aunt Alice (Mary Tamm). Aunt Alice is posing as an Abbess of a large Abbey. The three beautiful witches live in the catacombs of the abbey. The other henchwoman like witch in the episode is Hester (Maria Lennon) who is a redhead. (The imdb site has these two actresses incorrectly identified in reverse). The three witches grow tired of Brendan (Shayne Anderson), their man slave since he is not strong enough and is not pleasing to them. Therefore, they trade him in for a younger and stronger model, who happens to be Little John (Richard Ashton). That make John their captive with mind control and he resumes the duties of being their slave. When Robin Hood (Matthew Porretta) realizes that Little John is gone, he figures that John has replaced Brendan. He poses as a nun and enters the abbey to speak with his aunt Alice. He later sneaks back in, not satisfied that John is not there. The witches are able to track his every move by watching him inside the witches caldron. They use trickery into making Robin not find anything on his investigation. Later we see Hester and Winifred stiring the witches brew. It is up to them to make beauty creams and other souvenirs that the abbey can sell on the side in order to make a living. Winifred complains when Hester makes a splash and reminds her, that one drop on their beautiful skin, and it's all over for us. Later when Robin enters the abbey to rescue Little John, Hester and Winifred are alerted to the movement from the caldron, and notice he is not as dead as they thought. They conjure up a room filled with a giant web and spider, who attempts to kill Robin. However, he is able to use his sword to throw him through the circle of the web into a fiery abyss. When Robin arrives at the witches lair, he tries to tell Little John he is there. However, John is still under the power of the witches, and the two fight. Robin finally wakes him up, and the two take on Winifred and Hester, who rapidly age to their true form. Robin and John eventually toss the two witches into the caldron that destroys them. The last one screams "Help me, I'm melting!" Gallery 2z26ov.gif 2z26gn.gif 2z26vj.gif 2z2ffi.gif 2z2706.gif 2z292i.gif 2z26cb.gif 2z29vs.gif 2z2aee.gif 2z28tv.gif 2z28ws.gif 2z28oh.gif 2z27mg.gif 2z27kn.gif 2z289w.gif 2z29gc.gif 2z28gu.gif 2z27ym.gif 2z2ai0.gif 2z26m8.gif 2z299f.gif screenshot_14870.png 2z2a4t.gif 2z2a8y.gif 2z2b06.gif 2z2b1w.gif 2z2b59.gif Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Hypnosis Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Open Side Dress Category:Slave Owner Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Witch Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Rapid Aging Category:Demise: Boiled Alive